The Art of War
by BlueEyesMaster
Summary: AU: Set in the future, the forces of Konoha and Sound fight for control of the world but than the mysterious Akatsuki soldiers arrive and than an interest sparks between two enemies. Can there be love in a war! KisaTen Story


In a world where war has engulfed every inch of the land, tossing the earth into chaos. The forces of Konaha try to uphold the peace of the land, by restoring law and order to the barren wastelands of the destroyed world. Amongst their rivals who protest peace and law if the deceitful Sound forces lead by their dictator, Orochimaru. As well as the power hungry yet mysterious, Akatsuki forces, who bid for nothing but full world domination through the use of secret weapons of mass destruction. Everything known as love, kindness and humanity has been lost in this war, but maybe a ray of hope might shine though with the help of two hated enemies.

A young girl with brown hair sprinted carefully across the ruined streets of a once proud city. Her hair tied neatly into two buns, bounced lightly on the top of her head as she took a position behind a large piece of rubble. She peered over the rubble with her large eyes and then ducked as a shot rang out. A whizzing sound followed by a piece of the rubble flying off with dust. "Damn sniper," the girl cursed as he reached into her leather knapsack. Her hands were steady as another shot rang out clipping the rubble again.

She carefully removed pieces of metal, linking them together until finally screwing on a barrel, her sniper rifle. She carefully took position, peering through the scope at her target. "Target is approximately 200 yards away, concealed by a window in a second story building," the girl said smirking. She looked through the scope and aimed at a shadow moving behind the darkened window. Clutching the trigger, she pulled it causing a loud bang as the gun recoiled into her shoulder.

The bullet flew, smashing through the window as blood splattered on the glass. The girl smirked again and stood, this time having no fire brought down upon her. She unclipped a radio and held the button down as she spoke. "This is TenTen, one Sound soldier down."

"Hey TenTen you can save some for us you know," a young boy's voice broke over the radio.

"No way Lee, you just can't keep up with me," TenTen said giggling over the radio. Soon their squad leader came over the radio.

"TenTen, we're pulling back to Konaha, chancellor Tsunade has ordered enough for today, apparently Akatsuki members have been sighted in the area," a man's voice came. TenTen looked around as she thought she heard a noise behind her. Shaking it off she turned back to her radio.

"Understood commander Gai, returning to base," TenTen informed as she shut off her radio and clipped it to her belt. TenTen smiled and disassembled her rifle placing it in the bag as she stood straight and started for Konaha.

In the shadows, two white eyes watched her walk by, the faceless shadow grinning rows of sharp teeth. "A perfect person to shred to death," the shadow said in a husky voice. TenTen walked carefree through the city, not even winching as she stepped over dead bodies or Sound and Konaha soldiers.

"So many lost in this war," she said looking over the dead men and women. Stopping for a second, she looked down, her eyes widening. Jumping away quickly as a large explosion ripped the ground where she once stood. TenTen landed away from the blast, getting some shrapnel in her arm but not enough to bother with.

"Very good, not many have been able to dodge that attack before," a voice called out from the flying dust that the explosion had kicked up. TenTen quickly grabbed her sidearm as the tall figure of someone walked through the dust. As it cleared TenTen recognized the black uniform with red clouds scattered on it.

"Akatsuki," she said making the man smirk. He stood at least close to seven feet, including his spiked blue hair, but what caught TenTen's attention was the man's skin and facial features. Light blue skin was his color with gill like features on his cheeks and then the rows of sharp teeth that her bared as he stood grinning at the Konaha soldier. "Under the laws of Konaha, I' am to take you in as a POW, if you resist than orders to kill come into effect," Tenten warned as she aimed her gun at the man.

He chuckled lightly as he took a step forward. Tenten grunted and fired a small shot at the man's foot, making him stop and grin again. "You got guts little girl but in this war, there is no mercy," the man said smirking as he reached on his back. Tenten didn't even notice the large wrapped object on his back until now as he gripped its handle and drew it.

"A sword, please no one uses those things anymore," Tenten said getting annoyed that this man was really bring a sword to a gun fight. She thought these Akatsuki guys were supposed to be the best soldiers ever, but this guy didn't rub her that way. The blue gill man smirked as he gripped his sword and stared at Tenten before disappearing.

Tenten's eyes widen at his disappearance, but quickly regained her composure long enough to dodge the wrapped blade as it slammed down upon her. She did a handspring and landed away as she saw the blue man had been behind her the whole time. "You're a quick one little girl, but can you keep up with me," he said smirking as he disappeared again.

"Stop calling me little girl, asshole," Tenten yelled as she stood up. She scanned around for him, he could be anywhere. Tenten looked around and saw a shadow, aiming and firing at it.

"Not there," came a whisper in her ear. She quickly turned but saw nothing, that's when his fist hit her. First in the chest making her cough and than in the face sending her reeling back to the ground. The man chuckled as he stalked over to her and then kicked her hard making the gun fly from her hand and a shriek to escape her lips. "There is more to fighting than just weapons, little girl," he said grinning.

Tenten grunted and opened her eyes to look at the man standing above her. He grinned and raised his sword, the tip blocking out the sun. Tenten cursed, this was it after all her battles, killed by some sword wielding man. The sword than made its downward approach towards Tenten making her winch and close her eyes. There was no sudden impalement, no white light, not even a small scratch.

Opening her eyes she looked up to see the sword inches from her face. "Can't I finish her off," the blue man said as if talking to someone. Tenten scanned and saw no one around.

"Is he talking to himself?" she thought. She kept staring at the man as he grunted and withdrew his sword and placed it on his back. He stared down at Tenten with a slight frown.

"You're lucky little girl you live for now, but we'll meet again," he said grinning. He began to walk away as Tenten grunted and struggled to her feet.

"Wait," she said trying to stand but ended up falling. The man turned and showed his sharp teeth as he disappeared with the wind. Tenten grunted and reached for her radio, she could not stand from the injuries she had received at the man's attacks. "Konaha solider down, requesting backup, Akatsuki member spotted."

Electronic doors opened, as the blue man stepped into a dark room. He looked around as others stood in the shadows wearing the same cloaks and uniforms he did. "Kisame next time do not question my orders," a man said. His eyes opened as he stood in the middle of all the shadows. Kisame nodded and joined the others.

"Now for us to begin our attacks, soon the world will be run by Akatsuki and know what true horror of war looks like," the man in the middle said.

"As long as we get paid," a man with green eyes said.

"And sacrifice all those bastards to Jashin," another man said.

"They will all perish in the glorious art of explosion,"

The other shadows stayed quiet as the leader walked out, exposing his bright orange hair to the light. Piercings pierced through his nose as his eyes held a gray tone and twirling features. "Come Akatsuki, let us make the new world," the man said. Kisame stared at their leader and nodded as he smirked.

"I guess I'll be seeing you again, little girl," he thought smirking.


End file.
